


Day

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, day, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has had many good days and many bad days in his life, however, lately the good days seriously outnumber the bad.  Then there are those select days that Kurt considers some of the best days of his life.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Day
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134539324520/day

Kurt Hummel was used to having good days and bad days. The day his mother passed away was a very bad day, and so was the day that David Karofsky kissed him. The day he met Blaine had started out as a bad day, but had ended up as a good day. The day of McKinley’s opening night for West Side Story had been a very good day. The day Blaine admitted to cheating had been one of the worst days of his life. The day he and Blaine got married had been one of the greatest days of his life.

When Kurt was younger, the bad days outnumbered the good days. However, lately Kurt had been having lots of good days. He and Blaine had been invited to visit a local elementary school. That was a good day. There was also the day that he had won his Obie Award. That was a very good day as well. There was the day that Blaine had won his Broadway.com award for Favorite Leading Actor in a Broadway Musical. Even though that day was all about Blaine, it had still been a great day for Kurt. 

Those, though, all had to do with his and Blaine’s careers. He had had some good days in his personal life as well. He and Blaine had just celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary. That had been a fun, good day. They had a small party filled with their closest friends and family. Earlier in the year, there had been the day Rachel marched into their apartment and announced that after talking it over with Jesse that she wanted to be Kurt and Blaine’s surrogate. That became one of the best days of Kurt’s life along with his wedding. 

Then there was that day mid-September where everyone was sitting in the doctor’s office holding his or her breath and hoping that after that appointment, Rachel would be pregnant. Of course they wouldn’t know yet, which made that one of the most nerve-wracking days of Kurt’s life. But two weeks later, Kurt found himself having one of the most emotional days of his life. He and Blaine had both held their breath as Rachel approached them after taking a take-home pregnancy test. When she whispered the words “I’m pregnant,” Kurt had immediately broke down crying, incredibly happy about the news.

However, no one knew this news yet. Kurt and Blaine had kept this between them, Rachel, and of course Jesse. Now, it was December, and Rachel had reached end of her first trimester. Everyone had agreed to keep quiet until Christmas because Kurt knew that that would be the greatest Christmas present his dad had ever gotten. 

So, here was Kurt standing with Blaine under the huge “Arrivals” sign at the airport waiting on his parents to walk into the terminal. 

“Hey kid!” Burt said as soon as he and Carole and reached Kurt and Blaine. “How’s it going?”

No. Today was not the day he would tell his dad. No, that would be Christmas Eve when Burt opened one gift. “Everything’s great,” Kurt answered instead of shouting the news he desperately wanted to tell. He pulled his dad into a hug and smiled. 

Everyone had said their hellos, and then piled into a taxi to make their way to Kurt and Blaine’s Upper West Side condo. Their three-bedroom home had been their anniversary present to themselves.

“Nice place you guys got here,” Burt said as he walked into the apartment. “Not too sure why you needed three bedrooms though.”

Blaine smiled and responded to Burt, knowing that if Kurt tried, that they would give away their secret. “Our last apartment didn’t have enough room for you guys and my mom to all come visit us at the same time.”

Burt accepted what Blaine had said, not even having an idea that Blaine was fibbing slightly. The week went off without a hitch, and Burt and Carole didn’t have a clue, not even when Kurt and Blaine had taken off saying that they were sorry but had someplace to be, that someplace being the doctor’s office because Rachel was having an ultrasound. Before anyone realized it, it was Christmas Eve, the day Kurt was going to tell his dad about the baby. 

That evening, the four adults were all seated in the living room that was lit by the Christmas tree. 

“Are we continuing the tradition of opening up one gift on Christmas Eve?” Carole asked as she sipped on her eggnog. 

Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded. “Yep,” Kurt answered, jumping up to grab the present for his dad from under the tree.

Soon, everyone was holding the gift they were planning on opening. 

“Dad, you go last,” Kurt informed his father, wanting to save the best for last.

Blaine opened his first. It was a Christmas bowtie from Carole that he had told Kurt two weeks earlier that he had wanted. “This is exactly the one I wanted,” Blaine exclaimed.

Carole laughed. “Kurt sent me a picture of it.”

Kurt opened his box from his father to reveal a scarf that Kurt had been wanting. “Thanks, Dad!” 

“Blaine apparently did the same thing you did. He took a picture of it,” Burt said laughing.

Carole opened up her gift from Blaine, a cookbook that she had mentioned at Thanksgiving. 

“Can I open mine now?” Burt asked.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine’s hand as he nodded. 

Burt tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside the small box was a picture frame that said “Only the best parents get promoted to grandparents.” Inside the picture frame was a picture from the ultrasound days earlier. Underneath the picture, it was labeled “Baby Girl Anderson-Hummel, June 2020.”

Burt looked up at his son wide-eyed. “Really?”

Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes, and nodded. “Really. She’s due June 10th.”

“And you already know it’s a girl?”

“That’s where Blaine and I went the other day. Rachel had an appointment, and we found out.”

Burt jumped up from his seat and ran to embrace his son tightly. 

This was definitely one of the best days of Kurt’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134539324520/day


End file.
